


Birthday Boy

by Stinastar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, Drinking, Geralt & Jaskier are best friends, Jaskier wants waffles, Jello shots, Make a wish, Multi, and other things, but you know maybe more, established Geralt/Eskel, this was a prompt fill for its-onions on Tumblr <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Geralt & Eskel throw Jaskier a birthday party.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelEyes6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes6/gifts).



> Prompt fill for the lovely its-onions on tumblr <3  
> "unsurprisingly im coming in with a modern au prompt: eskel/geralt/jaskier - any two throwing a surprise birthday party for the third. optional sprinkling in of a drunken love confession 💜💜💜"  
> I was drunk when I wrote it so I blame any short-comings on that (such as missing that it was supposed to be a surprise party).

Geralt laid with his head on Eskel’s shoulder in bed. Eskel was lazily tracing patterns on Geralt’s shoulder.

“Jaskier’s birthday is coming up.” Geralt murmured.

“Mmm? Any plans?” Eskel asked.

“I asked him… he said he’d go to the bar, get drunk and dance…find someone to take home.”

“So just another night then?” Eskel asked, amusement in his voice.

“I thought… maybe we could do something for him.”

“Yeah?”

“…throw a party?”

“Love to!”

“That wouldn’t be weird, right?” Geralt asked, sounding uncertain.

“Babe, he’s your best friend, why would that be weird?”

“Dunno… We haven’t talked much since that night…”

“You worry too much.” Eskel said. “You’ve been best friends for years. We all had fun that night. And he seemed in high spirits when he left in the morning! I’m sure it’s fine. He sleeps with everyone.” Geralt grunted in response.

“ …yeah. I guess you’re right.”

Eskel kissed the top of his head.

“Don’t worry yourself over it. It’s fine. Now. We have a party to plan!”

———

Jaskier sat in the glow of cake candles. He looked up at the faces surrounding him. Essi and Pris, Regis, Yenn and Renfri, Lambert and Aiden, Triss, Geralt and Eskel. If his gaze lingered on the last two a moment longer, what of it. Geralt had been his best friend for years. So what if his gaze lingered on his best friend and his equally gorgeous partner a bit longer?

“Make a wish, Jask!”

He closed his eyes and made a wish.

———

The night wore on, and trays of jello shots emptied. Jaskier sat beside Geralt and let his head drop to his best friend’s shoulder.

“What did you wish for?” Geralt asked.

“Can’t tell you. Won’t come true.”

“Oh, come on. I’ll keep it a secret.”

“Can’t!” Jaskier hiccoughed. Geralt snickered.

“Not even to your best friend?” Geralt asked, dropping an arm around Jaskier’s shoulders and pulling him close.

“Nnn. Can’t, even though I love you.”

“Mmm?”

“Mmm. Love you, Geralt. That night with you and Eskel…” Jaskier’s eyes widened and he jerked his head up off of Geralt’s shoulder. “Shit! I mean… was fun. No big deal.”

“You love me _how_ , Jask?”

“Mmm… the normal way?”

Geralt snorted.

“Can I kiss you, birthday boy?” Geralt murmured.

“PLEASE.”

Geralt leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Jaskier’s lips before leaning back.

“Bit chaste,” Jaskier complained, pulling a face. Geralt laughed softly.

“And what about Eskel?” Geralt asked quietly.

“Essskelllll.”

“Mmm.”

“So handsome.” Jaskier replied dreamily. Geralt chuckled.

“I agree.”

“Take me to bed!” Jaskier demanded. Geralt laughed.

“You’re drunk”

“All the more reason!” Jaskier scoffed, slurring slightly.

“With Eskel and I?”

“Who else?!” Jaskier sputtered.

“To sleep.” Geralt replied. Jaskier scowled.

“Well _that’s_ boring.”

Geralt smiled fondly.

“We can talk about it in the morning.”

“Over waffles?” Jaskier asked with pleading eyes.

“With waffles.” Geralt agreed fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
